Disney Royalty
by jonasluver.1
Summary: Selena POV. Her thoughts on general events that have passed in the last few nomths. Implied Niley do i write anythign else better then it sounds !
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the many different article headlines that were staring back at me. All I did was search my name. Selena Russo, and here a million if not more articles pop up. However, none of them are about me. It is all about that spoof video Miley made about me and Demi, or t how I was rumoured to be dating Nick. Miley's ex-boyfriend. However, what caught my eye is the more recent posts. It showed Miley and Demi engulfed in a tight embrace laughing hysterically." Is_ Miley Demi's new BFF? What happened to Selena?" _

That is a good question, what happened to Selena. If you do not know, Demi is like my sister. We have been best friends since we were six. In those six years, we went through a lot. Demi was a bullied kid. She, had things hard, people did not like her. That is what happens when you have talent, people hate on you. However, for Demi it was bad, from her parents divorce to being bullied so bad she had to be home schooled things looked like they would never get better. I was always there thought, no matter what. I was her shoulder to cry on. Nevertheless, as I arouse to fame, I felt I was leaving her behind. When she was cast as Mitchie, I thought it would be better; we would be together as best friends again. And it was great. For a while.

Not everyone liked her, or me. They did not like us for stupid reasons. They said she was talent less and was mooching off the Jonases fame. Then they said we were lesser versions of Miley. But it got better. Nick, Joe, and Kevin stood by our side. They were there for us. And Nick and I got close. As in _really _close. With that, the hating poured on, except not to me this time, and not to Demi either. On Miley. She took the pictures, made that video. Soon everyone said I was the next "Miley" that her time was over. But that is not what I was worried about. What I was worried about was Demi. You know she was bullied, and I did not want her to feel like it was happening again, and especially not by Miley Stewart. So I vowed I would be that big sister to her again.

Except, I realised soon she did not need me. Apparently, Miley actually felt bad about the video. She sent Demi a four-page e-mail apologizing, and congratulating her, but no one bothered to tell me. Soon I realized I did not need to look over Demi. She became a lot more confident with her looks, and had found a kindred sprit in Miley. They were a lot a like. Very similar childhoods (except for the divorce) they both were controversial for Disney. With all of Mileys scandals, and there were a lot of scepticism on Demi's part. Due to her more, edgy and rocker taste in music and fashion. They got close. They live in the same neighbourhood; go over to each other's house for dinner all the time. They were there for each other.

And as they grew closer, we grew apart. I did not know why though. I did not even know that Demi and Miley were getting close for a while. I did not realize many things were changing. Miley and Nick grew close again. As in closer as they were before. Closer than Nick and I could ever be. Surprisingly (well not really) Nick and I broke up. I wanted to cry, to be bitter about it, to throw things to beg him to take me back, but I could not. Because I knew that, he never loved me. I was not his "Love Bug" more like his "Rebound Bug"

But that is not important. It is not important that I never really replaced Miley in the Nick, Joe and Kevin's hearts. It is not important that a more likely statement was I filled a spot in their heart for a brief period until they realized that they needed Miley in their life. It is not important that Demi and I almost never hangout now. And it is not important that Nick, Miley, Demi, Joe and Kevin spend every waking moment texting one and other and I am never in on it. What is important is that I have had an epiphany. I have realized that I have never really made my own fame.

Sure Wizards is popular, and sure, many people like it. But me, Selena Russo. Has never made a headline on my own. Every time I am in a magazine, on Perez or whatever celebrity blog site. It is always about something that indirectly affects me. But not actually me. When I was with Nick that made headline. It made headline when Miley made that video. It made headlines when Miley said she goes over to Demi's house for meatloaf. It made headlines when my best friend was rumoured to be dating Trace Cyrus. And it made headlines when Trace Cyrus said he had never herd of me. But never on my own did I make a headline. Never did I do something so out standing as to make it on my own. And I hate that.

I have realized now that I can pretend that I am not hurt by it. I can pretend I hate Miley because she has the fame I never will, and I can continue pretending I am this perfect Disney icon. But then, I would be living a lie. I am hurt that the only reason to this day that I am as popular as I am is that I dated a Jonas. I do not hate Miley. And when I am home alone, I blast the breakout CD to full volume and rock out to every song. But I cannot stop pretending to be perfect. Because I know, people are already waiting for me to flip out. Do they know how badly I want to wear a bikini to the beach and not be bashed for it? DO they know how badly I want to party like a normal teen, and not those supervised one The Jonases throw. And do they know how badly I would love to actually go out to dinner every now and then with Jonathan. You know the lead singer of Forever The Sickest Kids. But then again if Miley is bashed for dating a twenty year old. How would they react to Selena chilling with a twenty five year old?

I just feel, this Disney world is up and leaving me in its tracks. There Miley the Princess, the one all kids love, or love to hate. Then Nick the prince, and Mileys Prince Charming. Nick is the one who would never give up what he is doing. Demi, next in line for the thrown, but in no rush to get there. Let us call her Lady Demi. Lady Demi loves where she is at. As long as she is making music, she is happy. Then Joe, kind of the court jester. Except, he is as loved if not more loved then the prince. Lastly, in Disney royalty there is Kevin, he is sort of looks after the royal family. Even thought he is part of it. He is over looked by many fan girls but he does not mind. Because he is happy. And he knows he is talented.

But where do I fit in this? Lady Demi's best friend? Prince Charming ex? I guess I do not fit. But I will not stop trying. I will not stop. I am Selena Russo. So what if I don't fit? So what if I cry every time I hear Before The Strom because I know no song Nick has ever written for me will have that much passion, that much emotion. And so what if Demi doesn't call me every night like she used to. I will not stop. Because I'm happy. I think.

* * *

**A/N i know i should be working on BTS but i kindof wanted to prove that I do think selena is cool :) Tell me what you think and if you hate it lemme know. I tried to kind of keep things as realistic as possible. So i only added true-facts. Or atleast i believe they are true :) **

**If you hate it review! **

**If you love it reviwe! **

**And vot fot TCA vote Miley, Vote Jonas Brothers and VOTE BEFORE THE STORM! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so people asked for an update, so i thought i'd make this a three shot!**

* * *

I dropped the pen that I used to express every feeling that I had bottled up inside me. I looked at the blue ink that stared back at me, it was like the paper was a body and ink was pouring through them, like blood. I noticed the tear stains that smudged almost every word. I herd a knock on my bedroom door, closed the link on my laptop that caused all this pain, threw the paper off my desk, and opened the door. "Demi?" I said trying to sound excited, but it came off more like a question.

"Well yea," She laughed. "Why are you acting like you've never seen me before?" she laughed taking a seat on my bed. "I feel like I haven't spoken to you since you got back from Vancouver," _that's because you haven't_. "So I thought why not Drop by and say hello to my best friend!" _Who Miley? _

"That's really sweet," It wasn't that sweet, sort of mandatory for a best friend but, I haven't seen Demi for so long I didn't want to get mad. I do love her, even when I'm mad at her. "I tried texting you last night," I truly had. "But you didn't reply, I assumed you were filming, or recording," I said.

"Oh," Demi laughed. "No last night, we got together and watched like a million movies, sort of like a trip down memory lane," She said her eyes twinkling obviously she had fun yesterday.

"Oh, family movies with Dallas and Madison?" I asked. I don't know why, it was obvious who she was talking about.

"Oh no, I was with Nick, Miley, Kevin, and Joe. We all met up at Mileys house and watched a million movies," She laughed. "We were sort of reminiscing on the "back-the-day, movies, we even watched Mileys 3-D concert, it was so funny. And you could just see the chemistry between Niley, Kevin, Joe and I gave them a hard time about it all Night," That one stung. I mean it kind of sucks to hear your best friend telling you how perfect your ex, and a girl you were supposedly "feuding" with are.

"That's great," I smiled. But I was really wondering just when did she start calling them "Niley" like an obsessed fan girl?

"SO did you hear the WONDERFUL news?" She asked. "About Kevin and Danielle?"

"Umm yea," I said.

"He called you?" she asked laying down.

"Umm, no I was surfing the web last night, and found out," I said awkwardly. In reality I hadn't gotten a phone call from a Jonas since Nick and I broke up, or when he and Miley "reconnected" in reality I don't know what came first.

"Oh…," She said awkwardly. "Are you going to the engagement party?" She asked.

"I'm not sure if I was invited," I said drumming my fingers against the desk. When did hanging out with me best friend get so awkward?

"Oh, I'm sure you are, I'll ask, and then you can come dress shopping with and Miley," I guess everything became awkward, when everything became about Miley and the Jonases.

"So what have you been up to?" She said conversationally

"Umm, you know this and that," I said. "You?"

She opened her mouth to answer the question, when she received a text. Was it just me, or was her ring tone Before The Storm's instrumental?

"One sec," She said. "_Heading to Pink Betty with Smiles you wonna come_?" She read out loud.

"You can go," I said. I noticed how her eyes shined, and how badly she wanted to go. Probably from Joe, I'm guessing "Jemi", and "Niley" are planning a double date. I remember when "Jaylor" and "Nelena" used to do that, I guess we all know which girls the Jobros really love.

"Only if you come with," she said with a pleading smile. "I don't need to be a fifth wheel," or better yet a tag-along.

"_Is it cool if Sel joins us? I'm with her right now!" _she said while typing it in. I was seconds before the she got a reply. She read it to herself and then laughed. She didn't look like she was planning on reading it out loud. I quickly snuck a glance when she wasn't looking.

"_Is she bringing orange boy? Xox Mileyyy!_ Okay so not only is Miley texting Demi from Joes phone, but apparently they have inside jokes. "Whos orange boy?" I said blowing my cover.

"Oh!" She said he cheeks turning pink. "Oh well long story short, I wrote a song, Solo its called. About an aspiring musician who thinks he's the next best thing, and all that jazz, I called him the "orange boy" on twitter," She laughed.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Oh, she thinks its Taylor," She said casually

"Lautner?"

"funny, he'd come to your mind first," She laughed. "When were you planning on telling you guys started dating?"

"When were planning on calling?" I blurted out

"Sel, I called you like everyday," that was true, per say, she would call until she and Miley needed to shop or whatever.

"I know Demi, I'm kidding," I laughed. A fake, false laugh.

"So, are you coming with?" She asked getting back on topic.

"Sure, Just lemme grab a coat," I said walking out of the room. "By the way Demi," I called. "I'm not dating Taylor, never was,"

"Oh," she said simply.

------

"Sel" Demi said to me as I walked back into my bedroom. "You don't really mean this do you?" She said holding the tear stained paper.

"Umm, Demi I…," I stammered.

* * *

**A/N Ok so i wanted to update something, but since i havent gotten the ten reviews needed for before the Storm, i thought i would just add more to this. **

**Also, follow me on twitter Salmajonas ;) **

**And who herd about Tremi breakup? It was tweeted completeley! Supposedly it was over text, AND Trace stopped following Demi on Twitter, is that harsh or what? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I quickly racked my brain for any thought that would stop Demi for bagging on me about the paper. But I honestly had nothing to say about it. I stud there dumbstruck just stuttering random words.

"Demi I what?" Demi said she sounded angry, pissed off. I wasn't sure if its what I said in the paper that offended her, or the fact that I wrote the paper in the first place.

"I don't know," I said defeated throwing myself on my bed, and tears pouring down on my face.

"Sel!" She exclaimed pulling my into a hug. One of her Demi hugs that almost always made me feel better. _Almost _always.

"It's just," I said in-between sobs. "it's like ever since I started dating Nick, its all gone down hill," I cried out.

"What do you mean?" Demi asked confused.

"I've become my character!" I said.

"Alex?" Demi asked obviously not getting what I was saying.

"No, Mikayla," I breathed out. When I saw her confused face I continued. "Like, I'm Mikayla, Miley is…well Miley, and Nick is Jake," I pointed out.

"Oh I get it," She said obviously not getting it.

"Miley and Jake were each others first loves, Miley and Nick were each others first loves," I breathed. "Miley and Jake break up, Miley and Nick break up," I said trying to explain everything to her. "Jake and Mikayla do a movie together, and then start dating for a brief time. Selena is in one of Nicks videos, Selena and Nick start dating," I said getting to the sadder(ish) part of the story. "But Jake realizes he loves Miley and he and Mikayla break up, Nick realized he loves Miley, so we break up," I finally finished. Not wanting to include the fact that Jake and Miley have a total happy ever after at the end of He Could Be The One. (Let's say Justin is Jesse)

"Oh Selena, its not like that," Demi sympathized.

"Your right Demi, Its not like that," I said crying again. "Because Miley hated Mikayla, but real Miley and I were so close before I dated Nick," I said "Miley used to be one of my best friends, we always hung out together after filming and would get together with Taylor and go over to Mileys house and just chill," I said telling Demi this for the first time ever. "But now, we never even speak unless were working together," I breathed out.

"I know," Demi said, and that surprised me.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Miley told me," She said.

"Oh," I said obviously embarrassed with myself for not telling Demi first.

"I'm not mad at you for not telling me Sel, something's we keep to ourselves because its to hard to share with others," That what I loved about Demi, she's so understanding.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"But, Selena you have to know this," She said and I braced myself for what was next. "Miley doesn't hate you," Now that, I wasn't expecting.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Sel, you should know, Miley is one of the most forgiving people you'll ever meet," She pointed out. "And yes, she was disappointed in you for dating Nick, But you cant chose who you fall for. And we all know you fell hard for Nick," Demi laughed.

"Don't remind me," I pleaded ad Demi laughed.

"Sel, all Miley is looking for, is an apology," She smiled. "And a real one, not some fake one us celebs tend to give to the media," she said laughing and handing me her phone. And surprisingly, I found myself laughing too. "She's second on speed dial," Demi winked. "Right after you,"

I let out a silent "oh" and she laughed. "We've been best friends for a decade Selena, nothing and no one will change that. I love you two equally, but you'll always have ten years on Miles," And with that, I pressed the number two proudly.

"Demi?" I herd Mileys cheerful voice call. "Where are you and Selly your taking forever!" She exclaimed. And I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she still calls me Selly.

"Actually Miles, it's me Selena," I said.

"Oh hey Selena," She said her voice changing from the playful tone she used when she thought it was Demi, no instead now, her voice was soft and sweet. She really did still think of me as a friend. "I've been waiting to hear from you," She said, and this wasn't an accusation instead she sounded hurt.

"Miley, I've been waiting for the right slap in the face for me to realize I needed to call you, Needed ti apologize. I miss you." I said.

"That's perfect," she laughed. "Because I've missed you," She said.

"Aw Miles, I've missed you too…too," we laughed together.

"What do you say we ditch the boys, call Taylor and have a G.N.O?" she asked.

"I'd be down," I laughed, and laughed even harder when I herd an offended Nick and Joe yell out an "Hey!" in unison.

"Sorry guys I love you too, but I haven't spent time with Selena in forever!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, but just you and me tomorrow Kay?" I herd Nick ask.

"Definitely," She said. And surprisingly I didn't even cringe when I her him give her a soft kiss on the lips.

Maybe, there isn't a spot for me in Disney Royalty. But maybe that's because there is no such thing as Disney Royalty. Maybe, in reality we are all just a bunch of teens trying to find ourselves. And maybe its harder for us then it is for most people because we have to do it in the public eye. But at the end of the day, I'm happy where I am, and that's here with my best friends. Demi, Miley and Me. In BFF royalty

* * *

**A/N i know its been forver since i updated this story, but i i just ran out of inspiration and then it somehow just came to me! I reallly hope this chapter isnt a let down. And ...Yes guys this is the end!!!**

**Also for update information, chapter previews and just to chat follow me on twitter! /likenelenaniley **

**Dont forget to read my other stories!! and check my joint account with Chicka-Dee-2011**


End file.
